Chum
Chum You must chum the water before every time you go fishing. Below is a list of the chum you can buy. Each type has different levels of 'attraction', which improve your chances of making a catch. It's up to you to decide if and when the expensive chum is worth it. With the exception of Red Love, it is not possible to buy more than 300 pieces of any individual chum. Chum found in treasure chests can exceed this limit. ---- Generic Chum Generic fish food is not very good at attracting fish. However, it's good for getting started. Generic Chum can only be acquired in the Waterport / Fishertonville stores. Cost: 5 gold Chum Loss: 50% Attraction: 0% ---- Steak Chum Steak fish food offers a slightly better fish attraction. Turns into a grilled form when used in very hot places. Steak Chum can only be acquired in the Waterport / Fishertonville stores. Cost: 16 gold Chum Loss: 25% Attraction: 5% ---- Cayenne Chum Hot Cayenne Pepper flavored worm - attracts more fish than Steak and Generic Chum. The large fish at Blue Crescent seem to steal it quite a bit. Cayenne Chum can only be acquired in the Waterport / Fishertonville stores. Cost: 34 gold Chum Loss: 60% Attraction: 9% ---- Loaf Chum The special Loaf Chum is given by the Loafy Fish family. They have a background in baked goods and philanthropy... Loaf chum is acquired from the Loafy fish. Moreover, Loaf chum is often found in treasure chests. Cost: N/A (returned for 30 gold) Chum Loss: 75% Attraction: 8% ---- Fish Guts Chum Special blended chum that works great in Blue Crescent. Fish Guts Chum can only be acquired in the Blue Crescent store or found in treasure chests. Cost: 80 gold (returned for only 60 gold) Chum Loss: 30% Attraction: 9% ---- Fire Sludge Chum Fire sludge is a specially designed food for the flaming hot fish of Magma Reef. It will burst into vapours if it is used in any lava-free waters. Fire sludge can only be purchased from Earl's Lava Shack in Magma Reef or found in treasure chests. Cost: 30 gold Chum Loss: 50% Attraction: 8% ---- Veggie Blend Chum A splendid Organic Vegetable blend guaranteed to stay fresh. Has special properties that make it work best in Icelantica. Veggie Blend Chum can be purchased from the Glacier Bay / San Digloo / Lake Freezberg stores. Cost: 100 gold Chum Loss: 50% Attraction: 5% Goodness: +5 per chum purchased ---- Nail Goo Chum The toxic Nail Goo works well if used with the proper pole. Has special properties that make it work best in Icelantica. Nail Goo Chum can be purchased from the Glacier Bay / San Digloo / Lake Freezberg stores. Cost: 100 gold Chum Loss: 50% Attraction: 5% Evilness: +5 per chum purchased ---- Red Love Chum Red Love Chum casts a love spell on fish that all types cannot resist. You will almost always catch a fish with it and you'll NEVER LOSE a piece of it. It's a special bait for those who help support the application. With Red Love Chum, you will catch a fish ~95% of the time with it. Plus it's only used when you catch a fish, unlike the other chums which float away and get stolen. Another benefit of Red Love Chum is that it now gives a +2 bonus to your pole's level. So novice players can catch elusive fish earlier. RLC also increases your chances by 25% to catch the top 4 fish of the location you are in. This is the exact same bonus you also get from a level 50 pole, so if you have both in effect you will have the effect twice. (50% better chance for the top 4 fish?). NOTE: This may sound deceptive, since in practice it may not make much difference. For example, if the chance of getting a rare wish is 1 in a hundred (1%) a 50% boost to it would make it a 1.5% chance instead. If used in Icelantica, Red Love chum will give +50 goodness/evilness after every cast. Used to be +5 until April 8, 2009. Red Love Chum can be acquired by making donations to the game or by completing offers. Red Love Chum can also be traded to other wranglers for gold, or given to them for free. Red Love chum can also be found in treasure chests and is awarded to the top wranglers during each month's Tournaments. Chum Loss: 0% Attraction: 13% Chum Attraction What is Chum Attraction? Chum has always had an attraction rating, however it hasn't been displayed until now because of the recent confusion. Many people became frustrated that chum prices and chum loss %'s changed - without understanding that for example, Cayenne Chum (9% Attraction Rating) catches 4% more fish than Steak Chum (which has a 5% Attraction Rating). For example: A 9% Attraction Rating means you'll increase your chances of making any catch by 9%, and lowering your chances of not catching anything by 9%. Chum Loss Chum loss occurs when you go fishing and do not catch anything, and you have to recollect your chum. Some chums are easier to retain than others. For example, Loaf Chum gets soggy and is not easy to retain. Returning Chum With the exception of Red Love, Chum can be returned at any time to Captain Jozek (even if it wasn't purchased from his stores i.e. Loaf and Fire Sludge) by clicking the "return all" link in the chum list. You do not have to be in a location with a store in order to return chum. Note that it is only possible to return all the chum of that type, not just some of it. If you return any Veggie Blend or Nail Goo, your Goodness/Evilness rating will be deducted accordingly. Category:Equipment